Through Their Eyes
by snheetah
Summary: The events of the war as seen through the eyes of four friends Anne Howard, Elizabeth Smith, Emily Miller, and Mary Peterson. Each have a certain circumstance happen to them involving in good fate and tragedy, but who would be the one to survive it all until the very end?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Patriot**

* * *

Pembroke. A small town that held many families composed of men, women, and children of all ages. As small as it was, many families knew one another well enough to make long lasting friendships with another.

A young woman who lived in the town of Pembroke by the name of Anne Howard was fortunate enough to be living in this part of town. Overall, she felt truly happy to be living with her mother and father. Pembroke was a town where she was born and grew up in and throughout that time, she had made many friends that were like a family to her. Be that as it may, only three young girl were the ones that she had a close friendship with.

There was Emily, a young girl only seventeen years of age and the youngest of the group of friends. She was one who was a little naïve than how girl her age would be considered but she couldn't help but enjoy the little things in life that children did.

There was Elizabeth, a woman of eighteen who shared the same age as Anne and had a great desire for books. Books were one of the many sources of not only knowledge but also entertainment that she enjoyed.

Lastly, there was Mary, a woman who was older in the group at the age of twenty-two. She was seen as the mother of the group, even though Mary didn't want to be labeled as such. Considering the age that she was in, Mary had not had luck with any gentleman in Pembroke. Could it be of her possible age. Was she…considered to be too old? Many of the young women in Pembroke would be married at a young age…possibly earlier than twenty-two and she already felt like a withered away old woman who had no such luck. Sometimes she wondered how Elizabeth was able to get her life together at such a young age.

As for Anne Howard, she was eighteen and still remained in the house that she shared with her parents. Family was something that Anne greatly loved…but she also wanted to create a family of her own in the near future. The question was…with whom? Who would be that lucky man to sweep her off her feet and one where she could live happily with? All Anne could do was just pray at that and hoped that her prayers would be answered.

Be that as it may, Anne knew that she just had to be patient and hopefully that day would suddenly come.

"Anne," a voice came up from behind as the blue eyed young girl turned around to see that it was none other than Elizabeth who had her arm wrapped around the arm of her husband.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth," Anne smiled to her, "Mr. Smith," she gave a small bow of her head to Elizabeth's husband who took off his hat and greeted her.

At this time of night, Anne assumed that her dear friend and her husband were out for the afternoon stroll. It was interesting what love could do to someone and the affection that they had for one another…it made Anne wish that she could have it the same way as Elizabeth did.

"We just received a letter from the post rider requesting that we ride to Charleston," Elizabeth informed her about the news.

Anne tilted her head to the side upon hearing the news. She had not been within her home in the past hour, due to her wish in staying a little outside for some fresh air but surely her father had received the post. "Is that so?" she asked her, "whatever for? Did the letter say?"

"It is about the Continental Army Ms. Howard," John Smith suddenly spoke as Anne turned her blue eyes over to him, "and the war."

War…that was something that Anne feared and hoped that it wouldn't strike in South Carolina. "South Carolina is not going into war is it?" she asked.

"I cannot say," John replied to her, "but with the way this is going, I wouldn't be too surprised if it did."

"All I ever heard about is this war," another voice suddenly spoke out that made Anne, Elizabeth, and John turn their heads to the source of the voice. It was none other but Emily who had seen her group of friends and decided to join. "Can we please change the subject?"

"It's a serious matter, Emily," Elizabeth said as she looked at the youngest of the two, "I don't wish for it to happen either but it is happening…and it won't be long if it ever comes here."

Anne remained silent about the whole ordeal. She was not happy that America was at war but it was for a cause…a cause that many people were fighting for and for that, she wanted to do something that she could help. However, she couldn't just go out into the battlefield and fight. No woman was allowed to even sign up to join and fight but she knew that she didn't have the heart to pick up a gun and shoot the opposing army.

"Any of you headed off to Charleston?" another voice came as four herds turned over to see Mary. The woman stood before them with her long red curly locks as her green eyes looked from one to the other.

"We are," John spoke as he looked at her, "I assume you got a letter?"

"No I was paid visit by one of the men from the Continental Army…of course I got the letter," Mary said.

Anne bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. Mary's sarcasm was enough to make her laugh but having such a tongue, Mary had to be careful on whom she was using it to. Perhaps this might have been one of the reasons as to why men found her to be…intimidating.

"Very funny," John said as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the woman before him before turning to look at them all. "I will be getting us a carriage if you would like to join us."

"I will," Emily smiled, "I will just have to tell mother and father about it before I do."

"Run along and tell them then," Elizabeth said to her as she did so, "we will be waiting. How about you Anne, would you like to join us?"

"I thank you for the offer but I am sure my parents would want me to be with them," Anne replied to her friend. The older Anne grew, so did her parents and the more time they wanted to spend with her. As for Anne, she was happy that she was able to share every moment with them.

"Mary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Perhaps," she answered with a nod of her head, "I do not have a horse nor anyone to take me."

"Then what are we all waiting for?" John asked them, "let's go to Charleston!"


End file.
